Kaos (MW)
'Kaos '''is an evil Portal Master and the secondary antagonist of [[Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath|''Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath]]. He is also one of the bosses in the game. Abilities Kaos has Mind Magic, and while it is limited because of his stupidity, he can still create his very own weapons and minions to serve him. This special magic also allows him abilities like telekinesis, levitation, and teleportation. He uses Mind Magic in his boss battle to create his own army of Evil Skylanders. Kaos can also transform into a giant floating head resembling his. In this form, he can zap lasers from his eyes. While riding in his mechanical throne, Kaos can jump around the arena, damaging the Skylander if he lands on or near them. The throne can also run around the place, smashing through whatever is in its way and dropping exploding mines behind it as it does so. The throne has a force field around it while it performs these attacks, so Kaos can't be damaged until it is down. After running and jumping, the machine can unleash a devastating spin attack, where it whirls around like a top and deals massive damage to whatever it touches. However, performing this attack will cause the throne to momentarily power down as well as the force field, thus making it vulnerable to attack. Finally, while the Skylander is fighting Kaos' evil minions, the throne will fire a large, slow-moving laser which it will try to target the hero with. Story Kaos, after escaping his containment at the Skylanders Academy, is wandering through the woods to get back to his castle, already scheming on how the get his revenge on the Skylanders. TBA After Malefor and Kaos have their fall out, Kaos moves into a large new castle and tries to make his own plans to conquer Skylands. He employs Grill-X to create an enchilada which will explode and destroy Skylands unless its citizens don't surrender to him. However, the Skylanders interfere, heading to Grill-X's kitchen and defeating the cooking machine before he can finish the job. Then, after dealing with his rat army a bit more, they locate and explore his lair, even managing to get through his huge maze. As they progress throughout the level, Kaos constantly appears in his floating head form and pesters them, either trying to attack them or summoning minions to stop them. When they get to his castle, he reveals that the Grill-X incident and the rat invasion was merely a diversion while he worked on his real plan - bringing back and forming an army of his Evil Skylanders from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. He sends out all of his new minions to attack the Skylanders while also attacking them with his new mechanical throne, but his plans are ultimately foiled in the end. After he and his minions are defeated, he surrenders and agrees to help the Skylanders on their journey to defeat Malefor, having a bone to pick with the evil dragon himself. He then resides at the Academy with Glumshanks, appearing in levels to help out the heroes as they continue on their quest. When the Skylanders head to Malefor's Lair to defeat the ultimate villain once and for all, Kaos comes along to get his revenge. He helps them throughout the level by telling them how to get past certain points and even dispatching his rat minions to fight alongside the heroes against Malefor's army. After Malefor has been defeated and sealed away, Kaos announces that he is (temporarily) retiring from his evil career, as he has no minions and nowhere to go. He says he will help out the Skylanders in defeating other evildoers all across the universe, so there will be no one be in his way when he rises again. In fact, he, to get the heroes to trust him, reveals his newest project - a digital map which shows the location of every villain and evil happening in Skylands. He summons his own island which connects to Academy, complete with a large tower to live in. If the player visits him and Glumshanks, they can play around with their Troll Radio and talk to them. Trivia * This game shows the third time Kaos has teamed up with the Skylanders. The first time was in Skylanders: Trap Team and the second was in Skylanders: SuperChargers. * After Kaos moves into the Academy, his pet bird from Skylanders: Imaginators ''can be seen flying all around the courtyard, occasionally squawking when it passes over the Skylander. ** If the Skylander goes to Kaos' island, the bird will perch on the branch of a nearby tree and watch them go in. * Kaos' mechanical throne from his boss fight very much resembles the one he uses in his final boss battle in ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. ** The mechanical legs that the throne bears look exactly like the legs of Spy Rise. ** The throne also appears to be somewhat sentient. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Kaos element Villains